Unbelievable
by Lady-of-Nolava
Summary: How old are you?"  "Seventeen," I whispered.  "How old do you feel?"  "Ageless."  "I know what you are."  I studied her face. She looks calm. "Say it. Out loud. Say it."  "Fairy."  "Are you afraid?"  She laughed. Unbelievable.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
>I'm a fairy. Yes, not your run-of-the-mill dragonfly wings kind, but the handsome, supernatural, impossibly fast, immortal, beautiful, intelligent, graceful, powerful... (it's probably time to stop now) way. My name is Aldric, and that means Old King. I am the prince of fairies. We gain our power from the people who believe in us, and we feed on their fears and grant their wishes. A fair trade, if you ask me. And one day I'll be King, once my mother decides to force me to wear the tiara and wings. However, I'll ditch them soon enough. Fairy rulers are usually Queens, and I'm the only child mother has.<br>I have perfectly tousled bronze hair, stormy gray eyes that seem to change colour, tall, dark, and handsome. I am simply gorgeous, and unbelievable. But I don't want to be a fairy. Well, not just because I'm failing the "feminine" fairy magics, but because being the best human is far better than a mediocre fairy. With my abilities, I could be anything among mortals.  
>Which was why I chose to enroll in high school. And take up biology. Because, hey, in books, everything happens in a lab. And in high school, there's babes!<br>However, my partner does not seem to be very responsive. She's listening to her ipod and ignoring me! Me! Can you believe it? Is it because I'm acting standoffish? But that's how guys are supposed to act! I have no idea and I'm just following the books anyway.  
>I tapped on her shoulder. "What's your name?"<br>"What do you want?" she asked irritably. She's unremarkable looking. I'm not sure if her hair is red with black highlights or black with red highlights, and she's got brownish eyes. That's all.  
>I pouted. "I can't believe you're my partner. What do I call you?"<br>"Haunt."  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"Last name, duh."  
>What kind of last name is that, Haunt? Well, I can't believe a human girl can be so insolent to me! "I'm Aldric," I said charmingly.<br>"Last name?"  
>"Uh..." Good one, let me think... "Point!"<br>"Alright, Point, the point is, stop talking and let me do the work."  
>"I'm so sorry! Haunt, don't be rude. Hi Aldric, I'm Chelris," a beautiful, hot, gorgeous, girl with blonde hair and green eyes stared at me. "I'm Haunt's best friend." She whispered to me: "Don't worry, she's something of a feminist. That's because she's good at everything."<br>Oh really? I bet I'm better. I'll change her mind, you'll see. "Like what?"  
>"Maths, Physics, Chemistry, Biology, Japanese, English for instance," Chelris rattled off.<br>"Is there anything she's not good at?" I asked.  
>"Literature and History, thankfully."<br>I sighed with relief. I shall beat her in that.  
>"That's enough, Ms Lost. Ms Haunt and Mr Point, I expect the three of you to go for detention, disrupting my class like that!" The strict biology professor said.<br>I signed. Unbelievable. No one likes me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
>I'm glad I chose to make my legs long; Haunt sweeps past the corridor surprisingly fast. While I'm behind her, I decide to appraise her further. She's tall and muscular and tanned, I see. She's not pretty, her jaw is too strong and her eyebrows are frankly too thick and she's got a small mouth.<br>"What are you staring at?" Chelris asked innocently.  
>I gazed deep into her sea green eyes. She is perfect, well, almost anyway. Like a fairy. Not that I'm attracted to my own kind. What do you think is the reason I ran away from home? Like I obviously don't belong in the female-dominated world, but not that I think <em>this place<em> is much of an improvement, what with the way Haunt treats me. I followed Haunt into a room without a word, Chelris at my side. I remembered to be gentlemanly and helped her open the door.  
>"Back again, Haunt?" a matronly voice disapprovingly, yet motherly said.<br>"Sorry, Mrs Thompson. I guess it's just too easy." Haunt shrugs.  
>"Don't be complacent!" Mrs Thompson glanced at us without comment. "Go and sort through these tongs, remove their rust using the sandpaper over them, I need them in one hour." She left.<br>I nervously looked around, then noticed I'm surrounded by IRON tongs. Oh great. My kryptonite. Being a fairy is great and all, but not when you're afraid of one of the most commonly used material on earth. I'm afraid of cars, ipods, and cooking pots. AND coincidentally tongs. I backed away slowly.  
>"Stop slacking." Haunt said without turning around.<br>"I... need to get away from you." I turned and ran, hoping Chelris won't follow me. But I felt Haunt's gaze burning a hole in my back, probably staring at me intently. I can heal, control elements, shapeshift, and fly, but iron will make me feel like I'm melting. And who knows what my normal human body might react. I might turn into a bloody puddle. Pushing all morbid thoughts out of my mind, I jogged into the parking lot. I have no idea what will happen if I skip school. After all, I charmed my way in.  
>Suddenly, I heard a loud screech. I'm paralysed in fear as a two tonne iron truck almost ploughed into me. Suddenly, just before I heard the shattering crunch of the truck demolishing my perfect bones, I can't stop and control myself and blocked the truck with my I looked up, I saw the deep dent in the truck's side-a very distinct dent that fits my handprint. My hand is burning from contact with iron. Just then, a shadow fell across me. It was Haunt. She gave me a look saying I'd better not say anything. Then she grabbed me and led me off to the back of the school.<br>"Go back to where you belong. It's better if we're not friends. Trust me."  
>I was stunned. How dare she! I would kill her for insulting me except that would be to easy. I rather break her heart first, that's the specialty of fairies.<br>"So you regret that I survived? You wanted to just let the truck crush me and save yourself all this regret?" I asked bitterly.  
>"You think I regret you being alive?" She looked amused.<br>"I can see that you do. I just don't know why."  
>"You don't know anything," Haunt whispered. "You're impossibly fast, and strong. Your eyes and hair change colour, according to how others perceive you. And sometimes you speak like - like you're from a different world, and you're trying to act like you belong. You never eat or drink anything. You're unnatural in this body. You're afraid of iron." She tenderly held onto my hand. How old are you?"<br>"Seventeen," I whispered.  
>"How old do you feel?"<br>"Ageless."  
>"I know what you are."<br>I studied her face. She looks calm. "Say it. Out loud. Say it."  
>"Fairy."<br>"Are you afraid?"  
>She laughed. Unbelievable. I feel offended. Hey, fairies are just as good as vampires or fallen angels, if not better!<p> 


End file.
